Underneath Is What Counts
by Little Ball Of Insanity
Summary: This is my first story, I've been a big fan of Deadpool and Spiderman. Crossover or not. This Story is mainly focused around the two finding more about each other than they though they let on.


Looking above the skyscraper, Peter Parker was given a full view of the South side of New York City. The view he is given is familiar to him unlike most residents of the Big Apple, probably because Peter wasn't like most of the people who walked idly on the streets below, Peter had a separate life than with the one he shares with his Aunt May or his friends at school. He was Spiderman.  
He was the arachnid hero who swung through the city and fought crime, but of course, he wasn't all mighty and ready to pound villains like most would think. In fact the polar opposite, with nights filled with constant fighting with his usual enemies like Electro, Dr. Octopus or Juggernaut he has been packed with bruises crawling around his body, pounding headaches, and cuts climbing his limbs. The last thing he would want is to bother with would be something that is obnoxious and loud.  
"Jinx." Whispers... *sighs* Deadpool. Just as Peter was readying a jump to scout the city a hand rests on his shoulder suddenly, scaring him half to death and almost inflicting the dread of falling off the building that they were on.  
"Hiya Spidey!" Deadpool chirps, unaware of what was coming to kiss him. Spiderman was one of many people who couldn't stand Deadpool, was it because of all the exhausting "adventures" that he forced the web-head onto? Yes, that exactly. Spiderman was readying this since the last time the two talked and was dreadfully eager to get it over with, quickly his foot made contact with the psycho's nose.  
"Don't you ever do that again! If you ever even think leaving strung up in my own web, in a burning building I'll kill you!" Peter shouts through his mask at Deadpool. Deadpool on the other hand merely pushed the threat aside, both were aware of his healing factor. One thinking of it as a swell gift and the other as a curse. Deadpool leaps back onto his feet and rushes next to Peter, crouching on the edge of the large Eagle that just moments before was where Peter was.  
"So whatcha doing? Brooding over Gotham, in search of the man, the Joke who took everything from you, family, dignity..?" He says, squinting and crouching even lower as he spoke.  
"What?" Peter sputters, he could never understand how the man worked. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. With the only thing clogging up the silence being the rushing wind Peter sighs, resting back on the wall behind Deadpool and crossing his arms. "What do you want Wade?" As his name slipped out of Peter's lips Deadpool jumps and does a one-eighty turn to face Peter, Peter was almost used to his behavior.  
Deadpool probably spent more time with him than with anyone else in New York, he didn't know anyone else who did. From behind his back Deadpool pulls out a small sheet of paper, it was a picture of blueprints for a large machine.  
"Just take a quick look at it, alright?" He asks. Peter quickly scanned the blueprints and began to understand for they were meant to build a deadly weapon, he was impressed with the design and for the lethal functions of it. It was a large weapon that looked familiar to a German pistol but much larger, instead of shooting bullets through it was meant for shooting heavy rays of radiation at a twenty-meter length. He also noticed the insignia at the bottom right of the page, he could only see a quarter of it for Deadpool had failed to hide it under his thumb. Looking back up to the merc he scowls, only to see him in a deep discussion with the boxes that hid in his head. "Shut up, you'll spoil the ending for me!" He nags.  
Looking back down to the black leather thumb, Peter scoots it just above the insignia. Not caring if Deadpool is even bothering to pay attention. Underneath in white writing was no other than the famous playboy's company: Stark Industries.  
"What are you planning..." His eyes becoming slits when looking back up to him.  
"That's the thing, you see I already planned the whole deal. Just twenty... two! Twenty-two hours ago I was visiting metal head, laughs, giggles and shit like that. Anyways I just so happen to stumble into his little workplace downstairs, originally I was looking for mint on what suckers like you look like under that rip-off of a mask." He points a finger at Peter, shoving the picture into whatever compartment he had behind his back. "Until I got a good look at the Hulk's little resume and Hoo boy you have no idea what I found! Turns out the tin-man was working up a little gadget against the green guy in case he gets... Nasty... Pretty good idea if the guy calls it quits with the Avengers and goes bananas. If you ever get a chance to see the Hulk fighting any of those other goody-two-shoes, record it and put it on Youtube." Peter rolls his eyes, the Merc with a mouth alright, he was chewing off his ear.  
"I saw the plans and bam! I got a few pics of the bad boy and was thinking of selling them on the black market until I saw the real thing. I took the baby and called quits on the party that was being held for me! Until I lost it to this weird thing I found in the sewers."  
"And what does this have to do with me?" Peter asks, quite concerned about the absence of a weapon like that.  
"The thing I found in the sewers wore purple pants and a lab coat, read Oscorp on the nerd pocket."  
"Conners!"  
"Yeah, does this Conners equal to a baby Godzilla?" Deadpool tilted his head in question as if he was a puppy. "If it does then I'm scared to meet his sister, gene pool is ugly as fu-!" Peter clamped his hand over Deadpool's mouth just in time.  
"I know where his hideout is, I've seen his- home before."  
"ib he nedor tu da tenge mutat nije trtls?" Deadpool says through the clamped spandex. Peter removes his hand, letting the man speaking freely. "Is he neighbors to the teenage mutant ninja turtles?" He repeats. Peter ignores him, looking West for that was where he was heading.  
" Give me the picture." He orders. Deadpool's eyes widen, quickly raising his hands and clamping them together, raising his leg and dawdling at Peter.  
"Spidey, don't forget your manners!" Peter was thinking of giving him another kick, he knew he couldn't trust him with the photo for too long. Yet again in just a few minutes he'd probably just use it as a napkin after eating his legendary burrito, wouldn't be a first. Peter lets a sigh escape once again, he didn't have to bother with this.  
"Just... don't do anything rash when I'm gone fixing your problem." He says, before taking his leap down and into the city. Deadpool says something as he jumps but Peter ignores him, not realizing what was happening behind him. He stretches his right hand for the skyscraper on his right, letting his webbing fly and attach itself to the ledge high above. The muscles in his arm bulk up from the oncoming need to pull, underneath the red and blue spandex and injuries, was a well-sculpted body, used to the need of the body to bring up its weight as he soared through the air. They could withstand the tug and pull that was needed to project enough speed and movement to swing by for the weight it carried but not for the extra pounds that have grabbed onto his leg.  
Deadpool wasn't interested in taking a cab to the sewers, besides he'd probably loose Spidey as he made his way through the streets so swiftly. {Weeeeeee!} The yellow box squeals as they hitch the ride. [We're gonna die!] the white one cries. Above all three Spiderman was straining to hold the extra weight, only looking down to shout at Wade.  
"What the hell are you doing!?"  
"Hitching a ride, what else?" Spiderman knew it would be useless to kick him off, the guy sticks like glue.  
{This is even better than that time we hijacked the amusement park rides at Disney land!}  
[We had seat belts!]

Underneath the streets, Wade and Spiderman made their way through the sewers, unfortunately, knee deep.  
{Do you think there're any alligators in the water?}  
[There aren't any in New York, try looking in Orlando.]  
"Shush!" Wade, whispers. He would usually love to hear the two jabber but with the eerie feeling in the sewers, he wasn't fully up for it. He walked just a few feet behind Spiderman who was leading the way with a flashlight, not bothering to acknowledge Wade who hung back.  
{hmm... Is it just me, or does spidey have a pretty nice bosom.} The yellow box said with a lisp.  
[Why are you looking at his butt?]  
{Because the big Daddy is!} It was true that Wade was looking at it, and to tell the truth- As the narrator of this story, I'm not going to go on about how nice a super hero's butt is, even if it was as nice as this one.  
The two make their way down and through the sewers, with the lack of lighting and the stench that hung in the air. With Wade growing bored he races up to meet with Spiderman, walking side-by-side with him.  
"So... I was wondering if we'd go for a drink later, to celebrate the annihilation of ze henemay!" Wade exaggerated, throwing his fist into the air.  
"You know I can't drink, I'm eighteen."  
"So?"  
"Do you ever listen to what I say?"  
"Only when I want to." Spiderman chose to ignore him like he'd usually do until his conscious was peeled away when his spidey sense went whack. Neither knew that the contaminated water behind them began to make way while a large object slithered its way towards them, at first it would have gone for Wade who was father behind until he recognized the webbing pattern on the other set of feet. He was thirsty for revenge since in his last encounter the webhead beat him to a pulp with only seconds to slink back into the sewers before he could hand him to Oscorp or S.H.I.E.L.D.  
The lizard lied just in front of the two masked heroes, waiting for when they were close enough. One... Two... Three... Jump! He rose from the water, Spiderman's light was fixed on him as he jumped away and onto the ceiling above. Wade stayed on the ground shocked by how something so big could hide in waters so shallow.  
{Alligator!}  
[Monster!]  
"Godzilla!" Wade exclaimed, pulling out one katana from behind his back and a pistol from his waist. The Lizard paid no attention to Wade but that was what he wanted, running up the wall on his left he began to shoot at the reptile, laughing as he did. The Lizard shriveled from the bullets that indented into his skin but he was fixated to the bug above him, throwing his left hand up and at Spiderman in hope of crushing him. With his senses racing faster than the lizard's attack he strung out his webbing at the reptile's eyes, blinding him. Spiderman ran into the darkness from the Lizard, witnessing what was happening behind it. Wade had now dropped his gun into the filthy water below because no bullets were in the casing but popping out of the Lizard skin and into the water. Grabbing his one katana hand in hand he slices into the Lizard's left arm which had implanted itself in the concrete above, but suddenly it lurches back from the pain that slid down his arm. His arm was now lopped off from the rest of him, the hand was still indented into the ceiling above while a thick piece of flesh was sliced off from both shoulder and wrist. It fell into the water and loomed above, blood oozed from it. Wade rested his foot on it with his katana now sitting on his right shoulder. "Who's hungry?"  
Above and hanging onto a pipe, Spiderman watched as the Lizard shriveled back from the loss of his arm. Finding it ironic that his arm was cut off when the whole reason he became a monster was to grow the one he once lost. The Lizard was fuming in rage from the loss as his quickly was replaced, looking down at the black and red masked man he turns his back on him. Letting his tail hit him, face planting into the wall just next to Spiderman. The wall began to crumble. "Your turn, Spidey." He groans.  
{Give it a one-two!}  
[Kill it!]  
Peter looked down at the lizard who was testing out his arm before returning his gaze to Deadpool, he knew they weren't going to get anywhere like this. "This is what we're going to do, you fight him while I go retrieve the- gun."  
"Okay."  
"But don't kill him!" As he said it, he knew how pointless that was. Deadpool's face blank as the words left his mouth, but after intense seconds pass a smile creeps behind the mask. "Got it!" he giggles.  
Peter was sure as hell suspicious and scared to leave him here with the Lizard, he feared the sake of the enemies health more than Deadpool's. But time was running out so he strung himself a web and went for the lair that was just ahead.

Once Peter arrived he looked around for the gun, finding it quite fortunate that the Lizard carelessly left it on one of his desks. The gun was even bigger that what he imagined, the more he looked at it, he realized that the weapon wasn't meant to hurt the hulk but the opposite, as he examined the materials that were used to create the gun it came clear it was meant to extract radiation. He was only half sure, not a hundred percent sure if that was even possible. The gun was only half done as the prototype but it looked like the Lizard was changing it to work differently, it was no longer the gun that was made to copy the blueprints but something else. It was of no use to him and with only one idea coming to mind he took it, once this was over he'd destroy it. Before Peter left he took one last look at the facility that the Lizard had made, it was pitiful with the light being harsh on the atmosphere for they glared down at his work. The closest thing here that he could call a bed would be the rags in the corner next to a busted fridge, he tore his eyes away from the pathetic home and made his way back. The gun rested on his arm as he webbed his way back.  
As he made his way be he could hear guns blazing, screeches and laughter from up ahead and once he made it back to where they first met up with the reptile he barely recognized it. The walls on each side were depleted to nothing but rubble, pipes were busted and Deadpool was hanging above on a loose bar as the Lizard was stuck below being fed bullets. "Hey, Spidey! What took you so long?" Deadpool calls out, pushing the attention towards Peter. The Lizard stares back at Peter and begins to race at him, arms outstretched in fury. As he was running toward peter he could see several layers of skin on his limbs that overran others, looking behind him he saw a stack of limbs. Disgusted with what he saw he forgot the threat was coming straight at him, his spidey sense tingled but was too late for the Lizard had swiped at him. Throwing him underwater ensuring that he drown Peter. He tried to overcome the weight of the large reptile but the gun he had dropped before when being crushed was climbing into his back. With the lack of oxygen and the crippling sensation in his back he felt his consciousness begin to slip, he fought for control but the grip of the Lizard was strong than his. Black spots overcame his vision.  
Above the murky water, Wade could see far over of Spiderman being drowned and began to hurry over. Tugging a string of rope with him, once he was close enough he thought of himself as a cowboy. Circling the rope above his head he entangled the rope around the reptile and began to tug on it, the Lizard wasn't aware of what exactly made Deadpool, Deadpool. He ignored the rope that was strung around him, unaware of the strength that was looming behind him. Wade cried the traditional Dukes Of Hazard cry and began to tug at the rope, it was like the Lizard had turned from man killing machine to a McDonalds toy.  
He was tugged off of Spiderman and propelled backward, unfortunately, the landing wasn't too great. The weight of the Lizard forces the sewer to shake, the walls that surrounded Deadpool and Spiderman were at their limit from the constant battle. The ceiling collapsed onto the sewer, breaking the difference from the below with the surface, light-strewn into the murky waters. There was no sign of life of Spiderman in the sewers except the dust that was engulfed into the debris.

People gaze into the hole below, with the dust beginning to settle people began to pull out their cell phones. Some called the police but most were getting ready for something worthy of many views on the internet, traffic ceased as men and woman got out of their cars. All waiting for a reason of the collapse. A patch of rubble began to quake and out struck a hand, the hand was hidden underneath a black leather glove that held a samurai. Deadpool began to claw out of the wreckage as he mumbled to himself.  
"That was quite the blast wasn't it Spidey?" He waited for a response but wasn't given any, once he was standing among the wreck he twirled. Looking for Spiderman, but no avail of the webhead came.  
"Spidey?" Deadpool gripped his katana, he felt his temple begin to sweat. He drops to the ground and chucks large quantities of rubble in search of Spiderman. "Come on you web-head show up! You know I hate scavenger hunts."  
Deadpool kept digging, ignoring the cameras that hung above him that tried to capture a view through the heavy dust clouds. He was close to freaking out as the boxes stayed quiet in his head, both were concerned. Until just a few feet to his right rocks began to rumble, Deadpool races toward the heap and helps Spiderman up. But now he wasn't Spiderman, the mask was close to being nothing but rags that hung onto his hair. Blood was seeping from his forehead and he didn't seem aware of his face being exposed, Deadpool was given front row seats to seeing his face: Lush hazel hair that came down messy and unkempt, brown eyes that hide behind long eyelashes, a strong jaw and plump lips. He tries to stand but fails. The mask falls and it would be impossible for him to hide his face.  
[Holy shite...]  
{He's a cutie!}  
With the boxes ringing, it didn't matter. Deadpool wasn't interested in Spiderman's appearance, more of the opposite for he walks straight up to the bug.  
"Bad news Spidey..." He reaches down for the shredded mask and inspects it, there was no use of it now.  
"W-what happened?" He asks once he opened his eyes Peter notices how bright it was, wincing at the light. Once able to resist the light he was able to see his mask, nothing more than a piece of cloth, the cloth being held by no one other than Deadpool. Shocked filled his eyes as he tries to stumble back from him, his identity was loose, with one of few people he believed he could trust to keep the secret. But as he looked at Deadpool, he didn't see the look he would expect from him. Instead of shocked or excited he seemed concerned... Quiet.  
"You're in trouble, any second now the dust'll clear and paparazzi will see you," Deadpool says, easily. "Unless..." He throws Peter's mask to the side, it wasn't of any value to him anymore.  
"What are you doing?" Peter asks, still unsure what to do, his arm hurts, his spine was on fire and both of his web shooters were broken from the collapse. It would be impossible to escape without being swarmed by the citizens above, yet Deadpool seemed to have an idea.  
"Just don't squirm." Deadpool raises his hands to his mask and takes it off, taking off the mask quickly without Spiderman given a chance to see what he looked like. Wade shoved the mask onto Spiderman, concealing his identity from the peering eyes above. Spiderman looked through the mask, quickly jerking his head back as he tries to get away from the revolting smell inside the mask. "Oh God, it smells like something died in here, don't you shower?"  
"Constantly, I love a good soak..." Spiderman was shocked, Wade sounded quite sober. And he soon realized why the dust finally settled with people storming to see what had happened. Many quickly were shocked, just like Spiderman. They were disgusted with what had lied underneath the mask from New York. Deadpool's face was hairless, scabbed and burned. All that was left of Wade Wilson was the eyes that hide behind rotten eyelids.  
"Oh my god." "Eww... I think I'm gonna hurl." People beckoned from the streets, their phones still rolling. "Go back into the sewers Deadpool!" Someone shouted, a can was even thrown down by his feet. Spiderman expected the man to shout back and laugh it off like he'd do with anything else, but this was different.  
"Should probably get out of here Spidey." Deadpool smirks, solemnly. Spiderman hesitated, wanting to stay and figure this out with Deadpool, he wanted to help him. But with the look he was delivered from the man was enough for him to understand, Spiderman turned away from him and began to run. He ran away from the paparazzi, the cameras, and Deadpool who knows his identity but wouldn't give it to those criticizing his appearance at the moment. Spiderman took several twists and turns in case someone decided to follow him, feeling off about Deadpool the entire way.  
Aunt May was in the kitchen cooking up something fierce, she was listening to the same songs she used to listen to with Ben by Frank Sinatra. The front door creaked open slightly and closed, May heard the noise all the way from the kitchen and stuck her head out the doorway to see Peter. His head was ducked low and his back was turned to her, she was familiar with the eerie feeling that followed with him sometimes when coming home. She was tempted to nag him about needing to stand up against to people who messed with him until he turned to show her his face, of course, there was a large bruised that snaked its way across his left ear and dry blood just above his brow but it was his eyes that struck her. They were wild, confused and curious. "Peter?" She asks, snapping him back to being conscious of his Aunt standing just before him in the hallway. "Is everything alright?" bringing her hands up to massage his arms, looking up into to those dumbstruck eyes. Just in the last two years he had changed so much, bullied more than ever, odd marks and needing to skip out from school or not even showing up, not only that but he was two feet taller than her now. No longer was he her little Pete.  
"I'm good, just need some time to... Register things." Aunt May notices the piece of fabric down in his hand, it was ensnared in an iron grip. She could see the cloth as it was black and red with one spot of it being dark like rust, she was tempting to ask if it was blood but she knew better. Peter made his way upstairs to his room, flopping on his bed as he stared at the mask he held above his head. He was quickly lost in thought of the fabric, almost wishing it would jumping and show Deadpool's face but now all he could see what lied beneath. Peter frowned at the fabric and quickly grabbed the backpack that was sitting just inside his closet, inside was a spare mask and he pulled it out. Running down stairs to the basement he threw the first mask in with the dark clothes that were still spinning, he waited for it to be finished, changed the wets with the dry and waited until it was ready. A ding went off and Aunt May was heading to the stairs to do the laundry. "I got it May!" He calls out to her, Aunt may wasn't shocked with him being so eager to do the laundry. He's been doing it a lot lately and she couldn't oblige to Peter's new "hobby."  
Peter yanks out the laundry and finishes it quickly in case Aunt May get angry, he then snatches the freshly washed mask and heads up to his room. Pulling on his other life he takes out his spare web shooters and attaches them, he was about to jump out the window before catching himself before leaving just yet. "I'm going for a bit, I'll be back in an hour."  
"Get some milk when you're out will you?" Spiderman was already out, making his way through the city. He needed to find Deadpool, and he had a plan. He wasn't going Deadpool, Deadpool was going to find him. Jumping from building to the building he began to spin one word, it was all he could recall from where they last met and he knew Deadpool would understand. GOTHAM  
He has no idea what is meant or if there was even a city called Gotham, but it was the only thing that Deadpool would understand without exposing the real destination to everyone. The webbed words shined in the sunset across the city like Charlotte's web, he waited on top of the large steel Eagle for Deadpool. "¿Cómo estás, cabeza web?"  
"Translation?"  
"How's it going, web head?"  
"Fine, you?"  
"Just hanging around." Peter turned around to see Wade hanging off a strand of rope, mimicking what peter would usually do. Peter stood up and approached Wade, taking off his mask and revealing Wade's clean and fresh from the wash. "You forgot something." Peter mumbles, the wind was no longer racing for it was already turning close to nighttime. Wade let go of the rope and stood up, his face wasn't covered but was about to be. Peter handed Wade the mask, he was planning to leave but his curiosity of Wade kept him by his side.  
"Thanks, it was starting to get lonely." Wade smirked, but he didn't put on the mask. He went and sat the edge of the eagle, looking out New York's own Stars of twinkling windows. "None of the kiddies saw you, I made sure I checked their phones and then broke the damn things. It really hard to swipe these fingers across the screen." He brought his thumbs up and acted as if he was playing with a game controller. Peter came up beside him, Wade was trying to bring up the mood but he still seemed pretty down.  
"Has it always been like that?" He asks.  
"No, it was because of this damn healing factor-"  
"I mean, are people like that everywhere?" Peter interrupts. Wade was quiet. "Sorry."  
"Don't say that, it's either people acting like there's nothing there with their pitiful smiles. It's like being a demented animal, people smiling to your face and then turning their back on you feeling sorry for your poor ass. Or they get stubborn and treat you like a crazed beast... I hate it." His teeth gritted, Peter has known him for over a year and rarely ever seen this. It interested him but at the same time, he detested it.  
He wasn't really sure why he did it, not understanding why he just went up and did it but something in him forced him to do so. Wade was surprised, Peter leaned over and kisses him on the cheek. No mask covered the gesture and is wasn't quickly but a slow peck. After that, he came up to look at him. "What about people like me?"  
[Kiss hi-{FUCK HIM!} The boxes shouted, Wade heard their pleas but made up his own decision. He just let his head rest on Peter's chest, he just wanted a break while he had the chance of silence from the awe of the two boxes, just like the fangirls/boys out there. "There aren't people like you, you're one of a kind." He whispers. If Peter was surprised he didn't show any reaction, he just let his arms slide around Wade to hug him.  
"Thanks, Petey."  
"You know my name now?" Peter, exclaims quite shocked.  
"I still went to find out your identity at Stark's, I couldn't let that chance slip by." He rested his chin on Peter's chest, gazing up at his brown eyes. Peter was struck leaning back quite far for Wade's weight was superior to his own. He chose to listen to what the Sober box said and kissed him on the lips, savoring the moment. Peter didn't oblige. Wade held himself above Peter by holding onto Peter's leg as he let himself fly.  
(THE END! pretty abrupt, sorry... for new readers, this used to be a lot shittier until I made a BIG update. Working on a new story, not connected to this one, will be a chapter kind of story... 1st per view kinda deal.) BYE!


End file.
